No More 'Trick or Treat' for you!
by lucky7girl
Summary: Sasuke definitely not happy when he found out Naruto's costume for this Halloween's trick or treat! The letter he sent's just...pervy? A non-scary belated Halloween's fic. YAOI! SasuNaru. Un-betaed.  Please enjoy & happy belated Halloween! Sequel? Up 2 U


**Disclamer**: I didn't own them! I disclaim! Please, feels free to give me the royalties ;)

**A.N.**: This is a gift fic for myself! Congratulating my self for my hard attempt to pass my midterm tests XD and to say Happy belated Halloween! For you, my readers, whose familiar with my letters series and miss them, this for you. For my new readers who never read those before... I'll just say welcome & i hope you enjoy the ride!

**Warning**: cussing, implied yaoi, un-betaed (sorry for grammatical errors)

* * *

><p><em><strong>All naughty things also happen in Hallow's Eve...<strong>  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Dobe…<em>

_ WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE?_

_ I just went away for a week and you went crazier than ever? Name me the fool who hooked you up on sugar high! I already told you to NOT eat those fucking candies in one go!_

_Did you know that today, when I delivered my mission report to Hokage tower, the shinobies on duty snickered on me! ME! The frightening, stealthy, hot, sexy Uchiha Sasuke! What the HELL? First, I thought that they just got high on something but no. That's not the matter._

_ Did you know what I saw when I entered Tsunade-sama office? A group of crazy women….giggling. Sakura was there. Ino was there. Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san were there. Even Ten-Ten and that Hyuuga girl were there! Did you know what the hold?_

_ Pictures of me, Dobe. And no, not the picture with you and I on it, doing sexercise, not those. Those're pictures of me. Wearing a damn, what did Sakura said, oh right, turquoise frilly French maid uniform! Me, in freakingly sissy costume! GODDAMNIT!_

_ No more trick or treat for you without me next time, ever! How dare you put your henge no jutsu(*), turned into a preteen me, then put that hell of a bloody appearance on public and got it documented? That's your idea for a good costume this year? Dream on, Dobe.  
><em>

_I knew that you want to go 'trick or treat' this year too. I knew that you want to go to Kiba's Halloween Costume Party after that, but as me? In that cloths? You MORON! I'll chase you all the way down that panda-ish sand-man's town and take you captive, hold you on bondages and screw you!_

_ I'll screw you until those loose tiny bits of brain on your blond head scatter! Why didn't you go as a pumpkin again this year? Or as a tomato? You'll make as sexy vegetable, Dobe. And cute. And no strange insect or what so ever will hit on you._

_ Hn. Alright, back to my plan about screwing you. Yes, I'll bring your OWN frilly French maid costume. Hn , that one, the red and black one with holes and transparent materials. I can tease you senseless in that. Yes, I'll absolutely bring the cock rings, the nipple clamps, the vibrator, the blind-fold, the gag and the leather handcuffs; all of it is just for you, Dobe._

_ Sure, I'll definitely abduct you and yes, I got the permission an hour ago from our beloved Hokage. She's such a nice lady, don't you think? Say, how abut we try this new lube I purchased on my mission? The seller said that it can make the uke melt, mewl and hot just from a dollop. Hn, definitely bring the bottle. _

_Hn. Now I'm hot. And bothered. And really want to give you hard lesson about flaunting myself on public. This time, I'll flaunt you. Don't mind the video camera, I've promised Tsunade-sama a good tape. Don't try to run, Dobe. I've put some tracking jutsu in this letter and it works the moment you hold this letter. Run, I'll fuck you harder. Hide, I'll spank you more. Fight me? Well, just be ready for the sleep deprivation, okay? I'm on my way._

_.  
><em>

_Eagle Squad Anbu Captain_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_P.S.: Did you know there's an explosion in our apartment? Gladly, the only thing the fire destroyed was your side of cupboard in the kitchen. _

_Your side of cupboard, which full with your un-holy saltiness stacks of ramen. _Trick or Treat!_ Happy belated Halloween, Dobe.  
><em>

.

.

_ ~ OWARI!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's including you doing the 'trick or treat'.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>(*) Naruto's transformation jutsu<br>_

.

.

Thank u so much for your patience!

Hope I didn't lose all my touch so that one's still funny ;D

Smile for my readers; hugs, kisses and Halloween's candies for my reviewers! ^o^


End file.
